


Self Esteem Fund

by AceSpaceCase09



Series: Six Degrees of Separation [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam tries to attack Rwbabies, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fall Maiden! Ruby, If you don’t already clue in, Jaune is the Best friend, Mentions of Maiden????, Multi, Older!Rwby AU, Ruby having none of that, Warning of an almost Panic attack, give these people a hug, please don’t judge my ship., youll find out next one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: Ruby hadn’t meant for today to go so badly. All she wanted was just to finish grading and take her kids home and then spend time with her spouses.But then HE had to show up.All because of a grudge well over a decade old.Why?





	Self Esteem Fund

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is part of an extensive AU called Six Degrees of Separation.  
> It’s about an older team RWBY and certain dark forces after Salem.  
> This series will be angst and exploring some dark things.  
> Will have some crack pairings.  
> So now, without further ado,
> 
> Self Esteem Fund! (Yes, the portal song and Yes, I suck at summaries)

Six Degrees of Separation One shot 1

Six Degrees of Separation One shot 1: Self Esteem Fund

———~*~——— 

Ruby smiled as she looked at her youngest two. Bao and Lin played with soft blocks where they sat in the playpen, speaking in broken English and cooing in excitement. Their tails waved happily.  
The redheaded teacher shook her head with a smile and turned back to her grading. Humming in contentment, she shuffled through the papers.  
During the action, however, Ruby did not notice the window slowly and silently being opened. Though movement had her stop and look. Narrowing silver eyes, she stood and reached for her scythe.  
Ruby heard Lin cry out and spun to the pen.  
Bao wasn’t in the pen.  
Ruby’s eyes widened in sudden panic.  
“BAO!?” A soft crying was heard from on of her youngest  
“Don’t worry. One of your disgusting hybrids is right here.” A grating voice reached the mother’s ears as Ruby whirled around to see Adam Taurus holding her youngest.  
“You......” she snarled. Adam smirked.  
It was a disgusting sight.  
“Lovely to see you too little Rose.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want Blake’s son. I know you have him. So If you give him over to me, I’ll give you back your child. If not....” he slightly pulled out Wilt. “Put away your weapon first off.”  
Ruby tensed. One of her babies was in real danger. She growled, but relented, shrinking down Crescent Rose and putting it back in its holder at her back.  
“Why do you want Him? To kill? To torture?”  
“I want to turn him against Blake. She deserves to have her blood turn away from her. Just like she did me.” His smirk widened. Ruby was beginning to despise Adam’s grotesque smile.  
“Didn’t you learn your lesson 10 years ago? You know what’ll happen if you hurt one of our children.” Ruby warned. She let her eyes glow silver before going dormant.  
Adam flinched subtly.  
Ruby smirked. The man snarled and pulled out Wilt fully and held the tip against Bao. It slightly broke skin, a bead of blood appearing. The toddlers cries grew and Ruby’s eyes widened as she frantically waved her hands in a ‘stop’ motion.  
“No!” Ruby yelled.“Stop! Please, I take it back!”  
Adam pulled wilt away only a little bit.  
“Then tell me where he is.”  
Ruby didn’t know what to do. Either tell Adam where Chen was or risk Bao being killed. Bao and Lin’s cries resounded in her ears. It made her maternal instincts flare and scream to protect her children, to kill the offending party.  
As much as Ruby wished to, she couldn’t risk it as Adam’s weapon was too close to her son for comfort.  
She shook.  
Luck wasn’t in her favor.  
What neither party expected, however, was the door to Ruby’s classroom bursting open to reveal Jaune, sword drawn and completely pissed off. He charged down towards them.  
That split second distraction was enough for Ruby as she used her speed to grab Bao and kick Adam away from the pen. He got back up and was met with a sword almost cutting him open as Jaune started to attack the Faunus.  
Ruby set down Bao next to his twin brother and breathed in and out.  
She allowed the maiden power to take hold.  
Silver flames erupted from angered eyes and the woman began to float upwards. Wind started to whirl around the classroom and papers scattered frantically.  
“ENOUGH!” She breathed with power and finality.  
The two men stopped fighting and looked over to Ruby.  
Adam growled, but stepped back in almost noticeable fear. His body tensed.  
He then proceeded to turn and run. Jaune went after him and Ruby tried to slow him down. But a burning pain in her abdomen and arm caught her and she dropped to her knees with a shout.  
“Ruby!” Jaune turned to make sure she was ok. But when he turned back to Adam.....  
The bull Faunus was gone.  
“Dammit....” Jaune cursed as he looked at the still open window Adam had used.  
The blond then turned and hurried back to his friend.  
“Ruby, are you alright?” She didn’t answer, but opted to stand shakily and make her way over to the playpen, where her children wailed, and a noticeable cut on Bao’s neck bled. As that happened, Jaune noticed students staring from the door.  
The noise had drawn them to Ruby’s classroom. He looked over to the aforementioned teacher and watched as the mother picked up her kids and just held them, as if to make sure they were ok.  
She rocked to and fro, whispering soft reassurances and cooing quietly. The two slowly started to calm, clutching their mother tightly and whimpering.  
————  
“At least let me walk you home. You’ve been through a lot today Rubes.” Jaune pleaded with his best friend as they walked towards the airships.  
“I’m pretty damn sure he won’t follow and I need to get to Sun. He has the kids and I need to make sure they’re ok.”  
“Then call. It’s simple. Your scars acted up pretty badly today and you’re walking with a limp. Yes, I noticed. You haven’t even let me look at you on top of that!” Jaune retorted.  
Ruby glared. It was slightly broken as Lin reached up for a piece of his mother’s red locks. Her eyes then softened and she sighed.  
“Fine. But can you at least take one of the twins? Preferably the one on my injured arm?”  
Jaune smiled and reached forward and grabbed his youngest nephew. He bounced him and he giggled happily.  
“Alright, lets go. Call them as we fly down to Vale ok?”  
“.....Ok.”  
————  
Sun sat with his daughters and nephew at an ice cream shop. The monkey Faunus contentedly licking a banana blast while the Girls and Chen each ate at a sundae of their respective choosings.  
Sun’s scroll then rang with a familiar tone.  
Ruby.  
He picked it up and immediately hit answer.  
“Hey babe! Everything alright?”  
“No.” Suns expression fell. Her voice sounded pained.  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”  
“Yeah. Adam happened. He snuck into my classroom while I was distracted and grabbed Bao. He tried using him to make me tell him where Chen was.” Sun paled.  
“Bao and Lin are alright Sun. Jaune came and helped run him out. We’re all fine.”  
“You don’t sound fine.”  
“.....I’m hurting today.....” Sun grimaced. He knew what she meant. The memory of how Ruby got those scars still made him angry.  
“Well if Adam tries to come after the kids where we are, I’ll teach him a lesson or two......hundred.”  
Ruby softly giggled on the other side of the call. It made Sun smile a bit.  
Their happy moment soon dissipated.  
“Please...... be careful honey. I-I’m scared Sun. That bastard almost killed Bao.....if Jaune hadn’t shown up........ I-I.....I just..” Ruby sounded close to tears.  
“I know sweetheart. Just.... go home and rest. Em and Ilia already called and said they were going to be home early and I promised the kids an arcade visit. Soooo I might be a bit.”  
“Don’t go crazy. Last thing we need is a hyper husband and four sugar high kids. Your lucky Tourmaline and Alexandrite are at Dad’s today. I don’t think I could deal with SIX hyperactive children tonight.”  
“Me? Go crazy? Nah.” He smiled softly.  
“I gotta go. My ice cream’s melting and the kids are giving me funny looks. I’ll keep them safe Rubes. I love you.”  
“I love you too Sun. Be safe.”  
“You too. Bye.”  
“Bye.” The phone clicked off. Sun sighed and was about to put away his scroll, but he then opened up the message boards and pulled up Emerald.  
———-  
Emerald and Ilia were walking down a village street on the way to the airships when Emerald’s scroll buzzed. She opened up the scroll and saw it was from Sun. She clicked the notification and began reading.  
‘Hey Em. I’ve got some bad news.’  
The illusionist’s eyes narrowed. Ilia leaned over to read the text. Her eyes widening in slight panic.  
‘Rubes just called and told me that Adam got into her classroom.... and held Bao as hostage.’  
Both Emerald and Ilia paled. A snarl escaped Emerald’s lips, but they continued to read the long passage.  
‘Adam was demanding Ruby tell him where Chen was. Didn’t tell me why. I’ll ask later if you don’t want to. She told me, thankfully, that Jaune came in at the right time and started to attack the douchebag.’  
Emerald mentally thought to thank Jaune later.  
‘Bao and Lin are ok BTW. Ruby isn’t really though. Her scars acted up.’  
Emerald cursed. Of course they’d act up then. She probably tried to use the Fall Maiden power.  
‘She’s gone home. I’ll be a bit since I promised things one through four(aka Citrine, Pastel, Prism, and Chen) an arcade run. Oh! Alex and Tour are staying at Tai’s tonight BTW. But can you make sure she really is ok? I’m worried babe.’  
‘Yeah I’ll check up on her. She’s my wife too Sun.’ Emerald typed and sent.  
The reply was instantaneous.  
‘I know that! I gotta go. Kids are practically pulling me now. Love you Em.’  
‘Love you too you crazy monkey. Don’t get too hyped up on sweets tho. Me and Ilia don’t wanna deal with your antics tonight.’  
‘Funny. Ruby said the same.’  
“Great minds think alike babe. Gotta go. Be safe.’  
‘You too Em. See you soon.’  
‘Same. Bye.’  
Emerald put up her scroll and just breathed. Ilia gripped her wife’s shoulder in comfort. She felt her panic growing and needed to stop for a moment before she had a panic attack.  
Ruby was safe.  
The twins were safe.  
Sun and Ilia was safe.  
The kids were safe.  
Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Ilia eventually got Emerald calmed and soon resumed the walk to the airships.  
———-  
Ruby curled up on the couch of her home with the twins. She had a cartoon that was a family favorite going on as background noise.  
She was thinking as Bao and Lin slept peacefully. Crescent Rose was near in case something happened.  
Ruby wasn’t taking chances.  
Not today.  
Not again.  
For about an hour, Ruby just stayed where she was, watching over her children.  
Worrying over her others.  
Just stuck neck deep in her own Anxiety.  
Everything stopped though as sounds of the door being unlocked resounded in the almost quiet house.  
Ruby reached for her weapon,  
Only to retract it as both her wives came into view. Both Emerald and Ilia saw how tired and afraid Ruby looked, so they only walked over and sat in the floor next to her. Emerald laid her head against Ruby’s in a show of comfort while Ilia gripped the redhead’s small hands, squeezing slightly.  
They were doing exactly what they needed to do.  
Just being there.  
Ruby soon fell asleep due to exhaustion. So Emerald hefted her up while Ilia handled the twins carried them to Ruby, Ilia, Emerald, and Sun’s shared room and tucked them in. After sharing a kiss with Ilia, She wrapped her arms around her family and vowed not to let go. She soon felt sleep tug at her and soon drifted off.  
———-  
Sun, and the kids came home a few hours later. all five of them tired from the fun they’d had together. Sun was carrying both Pastel and Chen, while Citrine and Prism ambled behind. Sun looked at the children and decided to have them sleep in their room tonight. As he entered with his cargo, Emerald groggily looked up and moved over to allow him and the kids into the bed. Sun allowed the kids to climb in first, before climbing in himself. He kissed Emerald goodnight, and climbed in beside Ruby and Ilia. He kissed Ruby’s forehead and wrapped his arms around his family. He looked over them.  
He wasn’t able to protect them today. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t able to from then on. He held on slightly tighter and decided to keep watch, promising himself that he’d keep their nightmares away.  
He was their light.  
Their Sun.  
He’d protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just do you guys know, I talked extensively with a friend over Fall Maiden! Ruby. And we found it to be kinda sound. Cinder had an unhealthy obsession with Ruby because of what happened at Beacon. also, to clarify,  
> Ruby, Emerald, Sun, and Ilia are in a polyamorous relationship. Ilia is only romantically involved with Ruby and Emerald.  
> There are seven kids in total (8 if you count Chen{bumblebee kid})  
> Citrine, Pastel, Prism, Tourmaline & Alexandrite, And Bao & Lin are this ships kids.  
> White Rabbit and Junior ships to be soon.


End file.
